


Caught

by PinetreeVillain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingering, Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spark Sex, Twincest, interfacing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long. They couldn't hold it back anymore.</p>
<p>But they should have at least done it in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It had been a while since they'd interfaced. It was less for the pleasure and more for the deep yearning for their sparks to be whole. After all, they had once been of the same spark, split into two in the gestation chamber. As rare as it was, Perceptor and Wheeljack found this most advantageous in repairing them after the accident to make them bigger, better, and stronger. 

However, Jetfire and Jetstorm had never found Safeguard a very fulfilling outlet for connection than when they interfaced. Most likely becas ethe connection was physical, not core. As fun and exhilarating as it was to be Safeguard, it just wasn't the same.

Of course, this wasn't and isn't really the problem. The problem had been when they were finally drafted. After spending several solar cycles in rehab and special training, their scientists, Perceptor and Wheeljack, told them not to interface. At least not as often as they usually did. Jetstrom had been angry at first, demanding to know why, while Jetfire had waited patiently for an explanation. Perceptor had plainly stated it was because interfacing with spark siblings (specifically among those that were not twins) was considered "wrong" and that no one would understand why they needed, as twins, to sparkmerge regularly in order to stay healthy. Both knew that Perceptor and Wheeljack were not speaking for themselves, but for all Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons alike. 

So, just before the twins left with Sentinel Prime, they were told for a second time to keep the interfacing to a minimum if not non-existent, lest they want to be court martialed for inappropriate behavior. If it became to unbearable, they would find a private area in their own time to get it out of the way quietly and quickly. However, Wheeljack made it across to them that he didn't really want them interfacing, and who were they to disobey their scientists?

And so it stayed that their only source of "relief" would come from Safeguard . For the entirety of they first mission, this was not a problem.

Unfortunately, as easy as it seemed, they were not going to remain content for very much longer.

============

It started with Safeguard. Or maybe it was the hollow, cold, empty burn in their chestplates. Neither could have been sure. 

The twins had automatically known what it meant; they cold pain chewing their sparks with lonely wails of sorrow and longing. In fear of the "Big Trouble" Perceptor had warned them of getting in, Jetfire and Jetstorm combined far more often than was necessary in hopes of getting rid of enough the feeling or at least satisfy it enough to put it off just for it to fade. Unfortunately this is just made it worse, not to mention Sentinel Prime did not appreciate having to look up at his subordinates. Jazz, informed of their condition, had tried to convince the Prime to give them a day off to "chill and unwind", but Sentinel had proved once again to be obnoxiously difficult and a supreme aft. He, in return, had doubled the twins' patrols and punished Jazz with megacycles of monitor duty (not that it was much of a big change). 

With all due respect to Sentinel as their superior, they couldn't help but feel resentment and complain about it through the sparkbond. But as hard as they tried to find a compromise the feeling of being empty got worse as if it was getting revenge for all of their procrastination. So finally, the two had had enough.

For the first time in several earth weeks, the twins had a megacycle to themselves. In other words, the moment they were several hallways away and safely out of hearing range of the Command Center, Jetstorm slammed his orange counter-part into the wall and proceed to devour his mouth. 

After nearly over an Earth month of sneaking in little gropes and touches, Jetfire had full-on _moaned_ at finally having intimate contact. Their mouths connected in a hot wet mess, frames already heated and cooling fans on full blast. Jetstorm's glossa was half way down Jetfire's throat when the latter's servo drifted down to rub insistently at his interface panel. Jetstorm reached down to tightly grab Jetfire's thigh and tug it up to hook over his hip plating, allowing easier passage to grind his panel into his brother's. 

Both jets shrieked into each other's mouths, nearly sobbing in relief at just being able to _touch_. They swallowed eachother's cries, still wary even in the heat of pleasure of being caught by their superiors.

Perhaps the hallway wasn't the best place to interface, especially if they were having volume control issues, but _pit_ were they sick of wait.

Their interface panels screeched under their fierce grinding until the hot pressure became too unbearable and they flew open, exposing their wet arrays; both spikes pressurized and valves dripping lubricant down their rich thighs and onto the floor. Jetfire's mouth pulled away from Jetstorm's to mouth along his brother's blue jaw and suck on his neckcables. Jetstorm panted through the sucks and nips, his fans roaring in their attempt to cool his hot frame. 

"Hurry," Jetfire mumbled into his brother's derma, "Please." The orange jet's engines rumbled in need, his hips working in tandem with his brother's as they fiercely ground their spikes together, pleasure charging their frames. "I need to feel you."

"I know, I know." Jetstorm answered in a rush. The servo still gripping Jetfire's thigh slid along the length of taught muscle to grope along his aft. The action was completely unnecessary, but the sharp squeal it got out of Jetfire's vocalizer went straight to his spike and urged him to do it again and again before he kneaded his fingers into the tender mesh. 

Impatient with foreplay, Jetfire grabbed the servo currently not kneading his rearend, and slid it down between his legs to brush along his exterior node. Jetfire bucked into it, jaw hanging and optic lids half-lidded as he moaned helplessly into his brother's derma and chassis plating. Jetstorm covered Jetfire's gaping lips with his own, thrusting his tongue as far as it would go into his brother's pliant mouth. 

Blue digits slipped right past the orange exterior node went straight for wet puffy valve lips. He didn't bother fondling them for very long, digits dipping into that sweet heat to rub over sensory nodes and hear and feel his brother scream into him. Jetfire ground down into the two digits instead of his twin's stiff and pulsing spike. 

Jetstorm adds two more digits to stretched the already-stretched valve in preparations for Jetstorm's spike. However, no more than four digits enter Jetfire's valve before Jetstorm -and his digits- are ripped violently away from the orange twin. 

The orange jet slumps to the floor, thighs pressed firmly together under the disgusted gaze of Sentinel Prime.

============

Both mechs stood side by side in the control center, heads bowed as their commanding officer ranted vehemently at the screens displaying Ultra Magnus' patient faceplates and the static of the second conversationist that had yet to connect. 

"I don't know where you got these two defects," Sentinel's vocalizer was laced with utter disgust that made the twins flinch and Jazz try to speak up again, "But where ever it was, these two will be sent right back immediately-"

"Sentinel, if I could step in-"

"No you cannot, JAZZ." Sentinel just barely kept the volume of his voice down as he leered at the smaller white ninjabot, "And you should be one to talk, defending these two malfunctions: fornication with a _maintenance_ bot!"

"F-fornic- Prowl and I are just friends!" Sentinel ignored Jazz's retort and blocked the ninjabot with his enormous body. The Prime opened his mouth to release another slew of degrading words when the Magnus held up his hand for silence. 

"Sentinel Prime." Ultra Magnus began, his voice level and patient, "I apologize for this misunderstanding, I had thought you were informed. I acknowledge that Lt. Jetfire's and Lt. Jetstorm's behavior was unacceptable and innapropriate-"

"Illegal!" Sentinel butt in.

"-but Jetfire and Jetstorm have not done anything fundamentally wrong." Ultra Magnus finished. There was a moment of silence as Sentinel's processor processed his words. Just as he prepared to snap at the Magnus again, the static half of the screen changed and revealed the Autobot senator's face.

"Perceptor." Ultra Magnus greeted. The scientist's digit pushed the his yellow half-moon visor up his olfactory ridge.

"Ultra Magnus." The scientist's mechanical voice had the twin's bowed heads looking up in fear. 

'Are we going to be getting in the trouble?' Jetstorm worried through the link fiercely. Jetfire worried his lower lip component between his denta. 

'I am not in the sure,' Jetfire answered. His thighs itched from the drying lubricants and he scratched them firmly together, stimulating his now covered valve just so.

"I apologize for the delay, I had my servos tied with a military experiment." Perceptor supplied his excuse, "What is the problem?"

"I found your two 'experiments' interfacing in the hallway," Sentinel spat. Perceptor's face did not change as he leaned back so his face wasn't suffocating the screen.

"Then I assume neither of you were informed of their condition," Perceptor inquired mechanically.

"Actually, I was briefed on the matter." Jazz called and tried to get around Sentinel.

"Then Sentinel Prime was dutifully informed?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Why?"

"I tried, sir, but he wouldn't listen."

"Sentinel Prime were you ignoring your communications officer?" The way Perceptor said it made it sound even worse. Sentinel went quiet, but his EM field bled with childish indignance.

"W-why should I care for my subordinates' personal malfunctions?" Sentinel scoffed.

"I assure you, Sentinel Prime, that my projects are not malfunctioning." Is the twins didn't know better, Perceptor might have sounded offended. It was a pleasant thought, Perceptor feeling protective of the two.

"In fact, the act of interfacing is a procedure required to keep them operational." Perceptor's small azure optics narrowed as he continued, "Jetfire and Jetstorm are twins. Though a rare occurance, it is not uncommon that two sparks split from the first spark require constant conjoining after emergence. This is done in the common way we all know: interfacing and spark merging."

The only sounds in the command center were the whirs of the machinery and Jetfire's cooling fans that had kicked on. Jetfire's servo slipped down to rub between his thighs. Jetstorm tried to keep his optics off his sibling.

"I told them to be discreet. I apologize for their inappropriate behavior. However, no punishment and... say a megacycle off would be necessary," Perceptor's optics twitched in their direction. Jetstorm's servo groped over Jetfire's aft, the firm derma pushing back in his servo. They sidled just a bit closer each other as Perceptor pushed the yellow half moon vizor back up his olfactory ridge.

"Sentinel, I advise that you take more attention to Jazz when he speaks. It may prove most useful in situations such as this one." There was a loud clang and a sizzling sound emitted from Perceptor's half of the monitor. The scientist looked up briefly, the sound of alarms catching scientist's irritation. "If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend." And the screen when black. Ultra Magnus looked down at Sentinel Prime.

"Is that all Sentinel?" The Magnus asked. The dark blue Prime was bitterly silent before he bit out a grumbling "yes sir" and cut the feed with the required farewell. Jetstrom's servo fell back behind his own back and Jetfire stood straighter. They waited in silence. Jazz glancing between the two young mechs he was supposed to watch and his brooding commanding officer. 

After a full cycle, Sentinel Prime turned around and faced the twins. His faceplates were contracted awkwardly as he regarded the two stiffly.

"You two are dismissed," the twins did not move, knowing there was more, "to resume your... Activities." With that Sentinel turned away, no doubt cringing or curling his lip on disgust, but the twins could hope cared less. Jetfire immediately pressed up against his brother's side, grinding his panel against his hip plate obscenely. His whorish rutting had Jetstorm mouthing along his orange brother's neckcables, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist, pulling him flush against him.

"NOT IN HERE YOU IDIOTS!"


End file.
